Welcome Home
by infinitehearts
Summary: AMERICAN IDOL. After something tragic happens, Kris is checked into a mental hospital. While there, the memory of his one and only continues to haunt him. Kradam. Sad and dark. Rated M to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dark, sad, and just plain depressing. Based off "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" by Metallica. Sorry if it's fairly short. It's just like, the intro. I need to work on writing longer chapters, though.**

.........

**Kris POV**

Everything is white. The building, walls, clothes. Everything. I couldn't say there was a single splash of color if my life depended on it. The long hallways with shiny floors are littered with doctors and nurses leading patients to their rooms. Through the doors that changed their lives forever. A pale nurse with dark hair in a high ponytail gently takes my arm and gives me a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr. Allen."

Her voice is soft, soothing. My perfectly white sneakers squeak against the waxed floor as she slowly leads me down the hallway. I feel stupid, helpless. Many patients stare at me with blank looks when I reach the front desk.

"It's so nice to see you, Mr. Allen." The secretary says, and grabs a thick manila file with my name scribbled in the white space at the top. I can feel many pairs of eyes burning into my back, but ignore them. I can't tear mine away from the file. A hundred pages of shit stating that I'm officially insane. She hands it to the nurse and pats my hand. Automatically, my fingers curl at her touch and I suddenly want to leave. Now. I don't belong here. I _shouldn't _belong here. The nurse wraps her fingers around my wrist again and glances at the file.

Walking me to the nearest elevator, she states, "Room 240B", in a bright tone. "Third floor."

I walk into it and lean against the wall, closing my eyes. These things have always made me dizzy. I've never figured out why. She presses the white "3" button and it starts to go up, the big metal doors making a _whoosh _when they open a few seconds later.

"Room 240B." The nurse repeats under her breath over and over as we slowly make our way down the long hallway. I use my time to take a look around while trying to remember how to get to my new room without asking for help._ 236B, 237B, 238B, 239B, 240B. _We stop in front of a medium-sized wooden door. I stare at it, noticing the tiny window a few inches below the frame. The nurse pulls a little silver key from her pants pocket and places it in the doorknob, turning it gently. A burst of cold air hits my face as she opens the door. White everywhere. But what else was I expecting? I gulp, taking a small step inside. My scared eyes land on the single twin bed pushed into the farthest left corner of the room. It's covered with a few thin sheets and a pillow. Nothing else. I feel a comforting hand rest gently on my shoulder and glance back without turning my head.

"Welcome home." She whispers softly. I inhale sharply, my breath coming in quick, airy gasps. As her hand leaves my back, I'm suddenly wishing for more human contact. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to be locked up in here for a long time. And it's frightening.

"I'll let you get acquainted." She says suddenly, but I don't move. "I'll be back later to check on you."

I nod, and she mumbles a quiet, "Goodbye, Mr. Allen", before walking out and closing the door behind her. I stand for a few minutes longer, but then decide to sit down on my bed. My legs are numb. And they hurt like hell.

..........

**End of first chapter. Eek, it's short! But, hopefully the following ones will be much longer. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy! I'd like to say thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!  
**

..........

**Kris POV**

My bed is much more comfortable than I thought it would be. Not that I expected it to be a piece of shit or anything. My legs are still in pain like a thousand needles have been stabbed into them repeatedly. It's only been ten minutes since I was left alone and I already feel like a caged animal. There's no window for me to look out at the world that I'm missing out on. Sighing, I lay down to rest my head on the slightly lumpy pillow. I never realized how tired I was. My eyes slowly drift shut, the blackness pulling me in.

..........

**FLASHBACK**

_I'm warm. So warm. It's probably the best feeling in the world right now. The bright spring sun shines above me, and I put my hands behind my head, enjoying every second of it. I'm currently lounging in the giant hammock hung between two of the biggest trees in the backyard of the mansion. Danny and I put it there. Today is one of the few days that we have off so I decided to just lie around. I have nothing else to occupy my time, anyway. I've just been staring up at the blue sky, watching the clouds float by. It's extremely relaxing. I close my eyes for a moment, and then hear the sound of a door being slammed shut. I look over at the mansion and see Adam heading towards me, the gentle wind blowing through his hair. _

"_So this is what you do when you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want?" He asks with a grin when he reaches me. I squint up at him, shadows from the sun covering his face._

"_Well, you got something better to do?"_

_He shrugs, pulling a loose strand of hair from his forehead. "I'm just as bored as you are. They finally give us a day off and we're sitting around here like the laziest people on earth."_

_I sigh. "We probably are. A sack of potatoes is more active than us." _

"_Hell yeah to that." Adam plops down on the ground and leans against the hammock, crossing his legs. His head falls back and lands on my arm. But I don't say anything._

"_The weather's really nice today." He says quietly. I nod and follow his gaze up to the huge tree branch above us. A small bird continues to work on its nest. He lets out a deep breath. "At least we have that."_

"_Yeah, I guess so." I mutter, my eyes landing on him. The tint of blue in his hair shines so brightly in the sun that it almost looks green. He looks back at me and smiles. But it's not a normal smile. It's an evil grin. He always does that when he's up to something. Then a couple seconds later when he thrusts out his arms and pushes the hammock as hard as he can, I know I should have seen it coming. It flips it over, causing me to fall on my stomach. I hit the ground with a soft thud. He bursts into a loud fit of laughter as I groan into the grass. _

"_Damn, Kris." He snickers. "You need to stop hurting yourself. One of these days it's gonna be serious."_

_I pull my face out of the ground and stare up at him. "You are…such a jackass, you know that? You just ruined my day. And my nose."_

_He chuckles, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry. I had to do that. I'm bored as hell."_

_I grab it, pulling myself up. "By causing me pain? God, Adam." I wipe a tiny spot of dirt from my pants and brush off my shirt. Adam reaches out and smudges some more dirt off my cheek. I jerk away a little and glance at the hammock in its completely twisted state. _

"_You're fixing that." I say, shake my head, and turn around to walk away. I watch him stare at it from the corner of my eye. _

_He just shrugs and follows me. "I'll just let Danny do it."_

_I roll my eyes and trudge through the back door of the mansion with him trailing behind me. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

I'm pretty sure I woke up screaming. Because I'm being shaken violently with fingernails digging into my arms. A female voice is shouting my name over and over. It's not until my eyes pop open that I realize the nurse who guided me around here is standing over me, trying to calm me down. I immediately stop flailing and look up at her.

"What happened?"

She inhales deeply, loosening her grip on my arms. "Mr. Allen, you were sleeping and I heard you scream from the hallway. You must have had a bad dream or something."

I close my eyes, remembering. It wasn't a bad dream. It was a nightmare.

The nurse plants her hands on her hips, biting her lip. "Anyway, now that you're up, it's almost time for supper. I was just going to come in here to tell you, but I guess you can head downstairs if you're hungry."

I slowly sit up and swing my legs out of bed. "That'd be great. I'm starving." Lie.

She smiles. "Good. You look like you need something to eat."

She links her arm with mine, leading me out the door. I gulp, knowing I'm not even one bit hungry. I feel extremely nauseous.

..........

The cafeteria is practically empty. Except for the cooks, two patients are seated at a table. Their eyes lock on me right when I walk in. I know I have to get used to this. I try to ignore the cooks' stares as I get my food. That's all anyone ever does. I wish I could just scream at them to stop. I sit down at a small table in the way back of the room and keep my head down. More people start to file in. I hate this. More than anything in the world.

..........

**End of 2nd chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the next chapter! Sorry it's been awhile; writer's block sucks…Anyway, there's a lime/lemon scene in here, just for future reference. Enjoy!  
**

..........

**Kris POV**

Somehow I made it back to my room just as more and more people piled into the cafeteria. My footsteps echoed down the long hallway as I pushed past them, trying to reach the elevator. Some yelled at me for almost knocking them over or stepping on their feet, but I just wanted to get upstairs. Now as I sit on my bed, face in my hands, the thought of why I left in such a hurry fills my mind. I'm doing everything wrong. This isn't how my life is supposed to be. I intended to win the title of Season 8's _American Idol_, and live happily ever after. But instead, I got hell. And now my one and only is gone. Forever. All these memories are coming back. And it hurts. So bad.

..........

**FLASHBACK**

_I've been on American Idol for months now. And it's fucking amazing. Everything I could have dreamed of. But it's not always the show that gets me. It's the people. My friends. There isn't anyone I'm closer with than Adam Lambert. Ever since the second we met, I knew we were going to be best friends. How lame, you probably think, but I really felt it. And what do you know, I was right. As the show progressed, our relationship did, too. It turned into something unbelievably…beautiful. _

_.........._

_His lips are soft against mine. It's not the first time we've done this. And defiantly not the last. His freckled hands knead through my short hair, making me give into the kiss even more. The former smooth white sheets on his bed are now wrinkled around us as I pull fists of them into my hands. A sudden electric shock pulses through my body as he places gentle kisses on my neck. It flows through my veins, my heart beating even faster than before. So fast that it feels like it's going to thump right out of my chest. When his tongue slips into my mouth, my head starts to spin. I'm heating up. The room feels like it's a hundred degrees and I'm afraid I'll get too hot. But frankly, I don't give a shit because all I want is Adam's tongue shoved down my throat. I moan loudly, thankful that everyone else is either downstairs or outside. Adam bucks his hips against mine and returns the moan. His hands are now planted firmly on my hips, playing with the hem of my shirt. He finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily._

"_I want you so bad."_

_His sexy whisper is turning me on so much. I nod, our noses bumping together. "I know. Me too." _

_He gives me a playful grin and pushes my shirt over my head, tossing it aside carelessly. He gets rid of his, too. My body is aching so badly to be touched. And when his fingers slowly creep up my skin, I arch my neck and let out another big moan. He leans down to plant soft kisses on my chest, his fingernails gently grazing my skin. It feels so good, I could release any second. His mouth moves back up to my neck and he nips at my throat playfully. I find it incredibly sexy._

"_Adam…" I groan softly, my whole body tingling. He sucks on my neck some more before looking me in the eye._

"_Mmm…you like that?"_

_I nod again, not saying a single word. But inside my head, I'm screaming for him to take me already. I can't wait any longer. "Please, Adam. Just do it."_

_He smirks, hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my pants, and lets out a deep breath. "Are you sure?"_

_I give him a quick kiss, my hand on his cheek. "One hundred percent. I want you, I need you…I love you."_

_The look in his gorgeous blue eyes after I say that tells me everything. He smiles. "I love you, too."_

_I grin back and we start kissing like crazy again, his hands swiftly moving down to my belt, unbuckling it. I pull it from my jean loops, throwing it on the floor. He does the same for himself and it joins mine. As he unbuttons my jeans, I think about how I've always pictured him on top. He was bigger, stronger. Besides, I couldn't imagine myself with that kind of authority. I like to be dominated. And it appeals to me even more with Adam Lambert doing it. He practically rips my jeans off and I laugh, raising my eyebrows suggestively._

"_I like it rough." He replies with a smirk and pins my arms down, connecting his lips with mine. My hands travel down to the top of his tight pants and I quickly get them undone, edging them down his thighs. He sits up for a moment to kick them off and they fall in a heap on the carpet next to our other articles of clothing. Now it's just our boxers keeping us apart. Adam tugs mine down to my hips and sitting on his knees, slowly runs his tongue across my waistline. I shiver from the sensation, biting my lip. He's teasing me._

"_Adam, come on." I moan, trying not to explode. He stays silent and then slides my boxers off. I just lay there, closing my eyes. We've never gotten this far. I suddenly open an eye, watching him remove his last piece of clothing. He's too beautiful for words. Then he climbs back on top of me, his dick brushing against mine. I can't believe we're actually doing this. With his gorgeous smile and my eager nod, he pushes inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. And the thought occurs in my mind. We're finally one. It only takes a few seconds before we both come together, his body relaxing on top of mine. His dark hair falls in his face and I push it away, kissing his forehead. Nothing could beat this moment. I knew we were going to be together forever._

..........

_I awoke the next morning in Adam's strong arms, our body heat keeping me warm under the thick blanket. All the memories from last night replayed in my head, every kiss, touch, and feeling clouding my mind. We had sex. And it was the best thing that had happened in my entire lifetime. I snuggled closer to him, my eyes drifting shut again. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

Remembering our most intimate times together makes tears well up in my eyes. I'm now sitting on the very edge of my bed, almost falling off. It just shows how close I am from reaching my breaking point. Finally, after staring at the floor for ten minutes, I slide off the side, hitting the ground with a small _thump._ As the palm of my right hand hits the hard tile, it brushes against something inside my pants pocket. I slowly reach in, my fingers curling around a thin metal chain. I pull it out, recognizing it instantly. The silver diamond "A" hanging off the chain lies in a mass of loops across my hand. Adam's necklace. A giant sob catches in my throat just before a waterfall of tears fall down my cheeks. I grip it tightly in my fist, wrap my arms around my knees, and hang my head in complete and utter sadness.

..........

**End of third chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kris POV**

Fighting back more tears, I slowly raise my eyes to my palm. This necklace is the last thing I have of Adam. And it's almost too painful to look at. I still can't believe that when I was checked into here, I was so close to losing it. I was instructed to put every single thing I had that wasn't clothing in a small plastic bucket, including my watch and phone. But I couldn't give them this. I snuck it into my pants pocket when the nurse, who expected me to just leave it behind, looked away for a moment. At least I was lucky enough to get away with it. Or else this would be ten times worse.

..........

**FLASHBACK**

_The crowd's screams and cheers could never get old. It's moments like these that make me happy, give me strength. Moments like these, I live for. There's only 10 minutes until the finale of American Idol starts and Adam and I are standing backstage, awaiting the nerve-racking event. Then between announcements being made and crew members rushing around us, Adam suddenly leans down to my ear and says, "Come with me for a sec", before taking my arm and leading me back to the make-up room. I don't ask him why. He pushes the door open, the usually full space empty. _

"_What's up?" I finally question curiously as he peeks out into the hallway and shuts the door carefully. _

"_I have to give you something before the show. I've been waiting for the perfect time." He reaches behind his neck and unhooks the silver chain with a small diamond "A" around it, curls it up in his hand, and holds it out to me. "Here. I've decided that you can have it." _

_I don't know what to say, but force words out. "Oh, Adam. I-"_

"_Please, Kris." He gently takes my hand, setting it on my palm, a smile playing on his lips. "You deserve it. You've done so much for me."_

_I grin, nodding. "Thank you. I mean, it's really pretty."_

_Adam's face lights up. "Put it on!"_

_I laugh and he picks it up, hooking it around my neck. "Ta da."_

"_I really like it, Adam. I can't thank you enough."_

_He turns me to face him and places a finger under my chin, lifting it so our eyes meet. "You're welcome. Anything for you."_

_I feel like crying. Tears of happiness have been threatening to fall lately. But I don't. Instead, I wrap my arms around him and crash my lips against his, relieved to taste him again. He returns the kiss, but breaks it a few seconds later. _

"_You're so beautiful, you know that?" _

_The soft touch of his hand on my cheek calms my nerves. The moment was perfect. Until one of the crew members knocked on the door. _

"_Hurry up in there! Five minutes 'til the show starts!"_

_Adam bites his lip, sighing. "Coming!" He loops his arm through mine and guides me to the door. "Ready?"_

_I give him a confident look. "As I'll ever be."_

_We get to the stage with just enough time to spare. As we're being rushed into our spots, the theme song starts to play, and for the next couple minutes, I don't even realize that I'm gripping the "A" of the necklace so hard that my hand hurts._

..........

_Wow. This is it. Ryan is only minutes away from announcing the winner of this season's American Idol. As Adam and I wait patiently for the results, I can't help but think about what an absolute blast tonight was. Past idols came out, I sang with Keith Urban, Adam with KISS, and then we both performed with Queen. One of the best nights of my life. And now the lights are dimmed with Adam holding me tightly. Honestly, I don't want to let go. The whole audience is quiet. People are praying; I can tell. Then Ryan holds up his microphone, stares at his card, and takes a deep breath._

"_After the nationwide vote of nearly one hundred million, the winner of American Idol 2009 is…Kris Allen!"_

_I swear my heart just stopped for a second. Everyone is screaming and cheering. My name wasn't really called, was it? I'm suddenly pulled into a huge hug from Adam while trying to calm myself down. But it's impossible to maintain a regular pulse at the moment. I'm given a trophy, get a chance to thank the fans for everything, and sing, "No Boundaries." The experience is amazing. Breathtaking. My eyes dart over to Adam on the side of the stage with the rest of the idols through the entire performance. He's giving me smiles back, looking extremely happy. But half of me says that he is, and the other part says that he's not. But I know him. Sometimes even more than myself. And truthfully, right now, I don't know what to believe._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

That night changed my entire life. All the things in our relationship that Adam and I had built up came crashing down. When I should have been enjoying my win, I was drowning in misery. I didn't deserve it. Adam did.

..........

**FLASHBACK**

_It was crazy after the show. I was being asked to do interviews left and right with Adam quietly following behind me. He wasn't really saying anything. Sure he was smiling and uttering a few words, but that was pretty much it. We agreed to do a few interviews, which didn't take long. Adam acted all cheery the whole time. We boarded the bus that took us back to the mansion about a half an hour later. Now he was completely silent. Thank god that no one could hear the deathly screams going on in my head through the whole trip. And I was pretty sure that he was screaming, too._

..........

_I stare at the giant suitcase lying on my bed in front of me. It's full of unfolded, wrinkled clothes. I got lazy. We're back at the mansion, getting some of our packing done. Or at least I am. Adam's downstairs, in the living room, watching T.V. We haven't muttered one single word to each other in an hour and it's literally killing me. He just charged in the front door when we arrived here and sort of ignored me. Not that I tried talking to him, anyway. Whenever I did, the words would get caught in my throat. So here I am, feeling like a complete douche. I glance over at Adam's suitcase. It's open and empty. All of his clothes are either on his bed or the floor. I finally just give up after five attempts to zip it. Fuck this shit. I have better things to do. Then I hear footsteps in the hallway. Adam walks through the door, directly to his suitcase. He glares down at its emptiness and kicks it, turning away from me. I jump at my chance to say something._

"_Um, hey."_

_A long sigh emits from his mouth, and slowly turns his head to stare behind his shoulder. "What?"_

"_Are…you gonna pack for tomorrow?"_

"_Eventually."_

_There's an awkward silence. I hate them so much. Finally, I just roll my eyes and sigh. "Okay, I gotta get this off my chest. It's been bugging me all night."_

_Adam turns around fully. "What is it?"_

_I bite my lip. "Are you…okay? I mean, about the show tonight. Because I have a strong feeling that it's hurting you."_

_His eyes narrow. "Hurting me? Kris, I'm fine. I'm happy for you. Honestly. You deserved it."_

_I want to scream, "Liar!", in his face. "Actually…" My voice trails off into a whisper. "I didn't. You did." _

_He shakes his head. "No. You came all this way. You worked so hard and did your best."_

"_So did you! Adam, you don't understand. I feel guilty!"_

"_But why?" He takes a step closer. "You should be excited and joyful. Not like this."_

_Oh no. Not the tears. God fucking dammit. They cloud my eyes, coming faster and faster. My words are getting stuck again. "But, Adam. I can't. I just can't."_

_He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a loud, staggered breath. "Don't do this, Kris. Don't put this on yourself. You're wrong. About everything."_

"_I'm not!" Why am I yelling? "You don't get it!" _

"_Kris, stop it!" He lunges forward, grabbing my wrists, holding them tightly. "Everything you're saying is bullshit! I can't believe you're doing this! It's not like you!"_

_I suck in a breath with clenched teeth. "Let. Go. Of. Me." When he doesn't remove his hands, I angrily wrench out of his grip, backing away. "Get out."_

_He purses his lips together, his bright eyes suddenly darker. "Fine. Go ahead and let this eat you from the inside out. But one day, you'll see that I'm right and you're wrong."_

"_I don't care! Just get the fuck out of my face!" _

_With one last cold stare, he whips around on his heel and stomps out the bedroom door. I'm breathing heavily. My head hurts. Great. I can hear his angry footsteps down the stairs and the squeak of the front door opening. Then his loud voice._

"_I really hope that you realize what I said is true! But if not, then go to fucking hell!" _

_Slam. The door's shut. I won't be surprised if it's hanging off its hinges._

"_Fuck you, Adam!" I scream at the top of my lungs to the empty house, my anger getting the best of me. "I don't need you!" _

_A few moments later, without even realizing I'm doing it, I turn to my bed and push my suitcase off with all my strength. It flies halfway across the room and hits the floor with a thud. Everything inside tumbles out. But I don't care. Not one bit. I plop down on the edge of the bed, feeling the wetness from earlier forming in my eyes again. And then suddenly, before I know it, I've broken down in uncontrollable tears. Why me? I think over and over again. Why me?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

**End of chapter four. This was very hard to write. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, two chapters in two days. Yes, I have a lot of time on my hands. Gah, it's short. :/  
**

..........

**Kris POV**

**FLASHBACK**

_I've been lying here on my bed for at least an hour. Maybe more. Adam hasn't come back and it's bothering me. I want to apologize so badly, it's killing me. I suspect that he's just driving around, blowing off the steam. But no matter how many voicemails and texts I leave on his phone, he doesn't reply back. I thought we were better friends than that. Sighing, I roll over on my right side, staring at the blank phone beside me. I'm waiting for my ringtone to go off and overpower the silence of this sad, empty room. It doesn't happen. And probably won't for a long time. I move around again, pulling the sheets with me. Something cold hits my arm when I get settled in a comfortable spot. I look down, biting my lip. That necklace. I forgot all about it. The silver shines in the room light and I tear my gaze away, suddenly feeling uneasy. _

"_Come back, Adam." I whisper to myself, eyes glued to the ceiling. "Call me, text me, let me know that you're okay."_

_I repeat it over and over in my head, adding, "Please forgive me", at the end. A half and hour later, I finally get tired of waiting and close my eyes, letting darkness consume me._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

I should of never let him leave. That was the stupidest, most horrible thing I have ever done in my whole fucking life. If only I had chased after him. If only I had stood in front of the door and told him that he'd have to get through me to go. If only I apologized, took him into my arms, and promised that everything was going to be okay from now on. But I didn't.

..........

**FLASHBACK**

_A loud knock on the front door downstairs wakes me up. I blink a few times, adjusting my eyes to the bright room. I had left the light on. The small red numbers on my clock read, "12:28", and I groan. But I think of Adam as I trudge downstairs, stopping halfway. _

"_Adam?" My voice echoes through the whole place. No answer. Another big knock and the sound of the annoying doorbell. As I get to the door, I'm praying so hard that it's him. Maybe he forgot his key or something. But when I peek out the glass surrounding it, it's not him at all. A police officer stands outside, the red and blue lights flashing on top of his car in the driveway. Confused, I quickly unlock the door and pull it open. _

"_Officer, what's the problem?" _

_He clears his throat. "Excuse me for coming at this time of night, but this is the American Idol mansion, right?"_

_I nod, biting my lip. "Yeah, I'm Kris Allen."_

"_I'm Officer Nelson." He holds out his hand and I shake it slowly, wondering what the hell is going on. He clears his throat again and sighs, staring at me with dark brown eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_The second I hear "bad news", I tense up, full of nervousness. "What is it?" I'm scared about his reply. _

"_About an hour ago, I received a call while on patrol telling me that there had been a car accident a few miles out of L.A."_

_I freeze, inhaling sharply. "No." It comes out airy and whispery, sounding like I had lost my voice. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. "Please don't tell me…"_

_He lets out deep sigh, expression full of sadness. "I'm so sorry. It seems that Adam Lambert was hit right on by another car while driving. The guy in the other car…was drunk. He made it out alive, but Adam died on impact."_

_I'm suddenly numb. So numb. I can't stop shaking. And then, I lose it. I'm crying so hard that I have to grip the edge of the door so I don't fall. Deathly screams and sobs escape my throat, filling the entire mansion with sound._

"_No, no, no, no!" _

_My vision is blurred, my head is spinning, and I feel extremely sick. The ceiling is the last thing I see before I crumple to the floor, passed out. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

..........

Absolutely nothing could describe the way I felt that night. Nothing. I'm so guilty that I can't even function correctly. And that's exactly why I'm stuck in this mental institution. I killed my best friend, my soul mate, my everything.

..........

**I'm very surprised that I actually finished this chapter. One of the hardest things I've ever written. But in my opinion, I feel like I rushed it. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
